Papa
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Dia diam karena marah terhadap sang Ayah yang jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah, hingga ia tak bisa bermain dengan sang Ayah./OOC. Typos. boring cause mainstream theme/Main-chara Hanami, Naruto & Sakura/Drabble again/Don't like? DON'T READ! Enjoy it


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Main chara : Hanami, Sakura & Naruto. Rated K+. Genre : Family & humor. Warning : OOC. Typos. Boring cause mainstream theme. Drabble again.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **Papa**

* * *

Jari-jemari lentik tersebut mencengkram kuat telapak lebar sang Suami yang kini tengah memangku kepalanya. Dada nya terus memompa, bahkan peluh tampak membanjiri wajah memerahnya. Berulang kali ia menarik nafas, dan mengeluarkannya melalui mulut. Saat merasa bisa melakukan nya lagi, lantas ia kembali mengejan. Gigi-gigi nya saling bersahutan— bergemelutuk, dan kedua matanya terpejam begitu rapat.

"Hhhh, hhhh.. arggghhhh..."

Naruto meringis pelan melihat Sakura berjuang keras melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini ia melihat Sakura menahan sakit yang teramat hebat. Jika bisa ia rela menggantikan posisi Istri nya itu, mengambil rasa sakit tersebut dari wanita itu.

Sang dokter tampak berkutat di depan kaki Sakura yang kini tengah mengangkang lebar, namun dilindungi oleh selimut. "Iya, terus Nyonya, sedikit lagi kita akan berhasil." Dokter tersebut membantu menyemangati sang pasien agar tak menyerah. Berjam-jam sudah berlalu, namun Bayi nya tak kunjung keluar. Hanya sedikit dari ujung kepala nya yang dapat digabapai. Sakura kewalahan melewati persalinan pertamanya.

Sakura mengambrukan kepalanya di atas paha Naruto ketika ia telah kehabisan kekuatan untuk melanjutkan. Ini sulit sekali baginya, terlebih pengalaman pertama. Naruto mengelapkan basahan peluh yang mengucur di dahinya, lalu menyingkirkan helaian merah muda tersebut. Sakura masih terengah-engah di tengah perjuangan nya.

Naruto merunduk— mengecup kening Sakura. "Sayang, kau pasti bisa karena kau kuat. Jangan menyerah demi aku dan Bayi kita.." Ia membisikan kata-kata penyemangat tepat di telinga Sakura. Sedetik kemudian wanita itu tersenyum. Dia menatap ke atas, sementara itu Naruto tampak tersenyum tulus padanya. Kembali ia menggenggam tangan kokoh sang Suami, dan kembali pula bersiap untuk mengejan sekuat tenaga.

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam.." Sakura mematuhinya. "Hembuskan." Ia menarik nafas melalui mulut, dan menghembuskannya dari hidung. "Tarik nafas dalam-dalam lagi." Sang dokter sedang mengimbangi cara Sakura bernafas menggunakan gerakan tangan. Tak sedikit pun atensi Naruto teralihkan ke tempat lain, hanya di tempat Sakura berada. "Baiklah, hembuskan secara perlahan.."

Sakura mengangkat kepala— melihat ke bawah perut buncitnya. "Hoshh hoshh.." Kemudian ia mengejan lagi, dibantu oleh sang dokter yang kini sedang menarik ke bawah perut besarnya. Rasa sakit dari cengkraman Sakura terhadap tangan Naruto tak sebanding dengan apa yang kini Istri nya itu rasakan. Jemari kurus itu seperti hendak meremukan tulang-tulang tangannya. Kuat sekali dia mencengkram.

"Argghhh.. hoshh hoshh..." Sakura ngos-ngosan di tengah mengejan. Ia masih belum menyerah, masih kuat untuk melanjutkan perjuangan kerasnya. "Hhh.. aarggh.. Narutohh... ARRGGHHHH..."

"Terusnya Nyonya, sedikit lagi kita akan berhasil.."

Naruto mengulangi lagi— menyisihkan helaian pony yang melekat di dahi serta wajah Sakura. "Ayo sayang, lakukan yang terbaik untuk kita." Wanita itu tampak mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum getir melihatnya. Sungguh berat perjuangan Sakura.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHH..."

Terakhir setelah geraman panjang tersebut, suara tangis Bayi menggantikan rintihan sakit. Kepala merah muda Sakura terhempas di paha Naruto, lalu ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah hebat. Lelaki itu tertawa hingga tampak gigi. Berulang kali dia mengecupi kening serta pipi Sakura, mengutarakan apa yang kini tengah dirasakan olehnya. Sedih dan bahagia. Keduanya bercampur menjadi satu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu tiba juga waktunya ia menjadi seorang Ayah. Naruto bahagia sekali, bahkan sampai membuat Sakura turut tertawa karena dia tak henti memberinya bertubi-tubi kecupan di area wajah.

Syukurlah persalinan Sakura berjalan dengan lancar walau butuh waktu lama menyelesaikannya. Naruto tak lupa pada janji yang pernah ia ucapkan sejak lama, yaitu memberi sumbangan kepada seluruh _Panti Asuhan_ yang ada di kota Konoho bila kedua permata hidupnya baik-baik saja saat dalam masa persalinan. Lihatlah sekarang, Sakura tampak sehat-sehat saja setelah melalui masa sulitnya. Orang tua mereka yang sedang menunggu di luar pasti akan sangat bahagia mendengar kabar baik ini.

Naruto tak sabar lagi ingin menggedong Bayi nya, dan memberinya ciuman di kening sebagai ucapan _selamat datang di dunia_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil tersenyum geli Sakura menurunkan Hanami dari gendongannya lalu mendudukan balita mungil tersebut di _baby booster_. "Pa.. Papa. Ma Papa.." Sakura terkikik mendengar sang putri memanggil sang Ayah dengan nada pelat. Lihatlah, bibir mungilnya tampak lucu pada saat mengeluarkan kalimat yang baru bisa dia pelajari beberapa minggu lalu.

"Papa sedang mandi sayang.."

Hanami menyeringit tak suka mendengarnya. "Papa..."

"Sebentar lagi ya sayang, Papa masih pakai baju." Hanami memanyukan bibir mungilnya. Sakura mengelus pucuk kepalanya, lalu memberi ciuman di kening. Ia tahu putri kecilnya itu sedang merindukan sang Papa, mengingat sudah 1 minggu Naruto berada di luar kota karena mengurusi cabang perusahaan yang terdiri di kota Myobuku.

"Sambil menunggu Papa ayo kita mamam dulu agar Hana cepat besar.." Ujar wanita merah muda itu sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur dalam mangkuk bayi. Hanami tampak girang hingga bertepuk tangan, Sakura sampai gemas melihatnya. Putrinya itu baru berusia 1 tahun, tapi dia terbilang pintar dan aktif di usianya tersebut.

Sakura baru hendak melepaskan empengan dari mulut Hanami, teguran dari Naruto sukses menghentikannya.

"Sakura, biar aku saja yang menyuapi Hana.." Lelaki itu melangkah ke tempat Sakura. Dia terlihat segar setelah mandi. Sakura tersenyum, lalu meletakan mangkuk bubur di tangannya di atas meja _baby booster_. Naruto duduk disebelahnya, dan mengambil alih tugasnya.

Sakura berdiri. "Sayang, mau teh panas?"

"Tentu.." Sebelum pergi Sakura sempat mengelus surai pirang Naruto sebagai tanda cinta dan kasih sayang darinya. "Seperti biasa, jangan terlalu manis. Sekalian bawakan biskuit." Ia mengecup punggung tangan Sakura. "Dirimu sudah cukup manis untukku." Sakura tersipu mendengarnya.

"Gombal." Naruto tertawa, tak menyadari bawha kini ia sedang di tatap tajam oleh sepasang _blue safir_. Sakura bergegas pergi untuk menyiapkan cemilan ringan sambil menunggu jam makan malam.

Naruto memutar kepala, berhadapan dengan Hanami. Bibir merahnya bergerak komat-kamit mengajak sang balita berbincang. Namun sayang, tak sedikit pun Hanami merespons candaannya dengan tawa atau pun sikap. Kedua matanya berkilat tajam sambil terus menatap sang Ayahanda dengan dahi berkerut tebal serta alis saling bertaut. _Baby face_ tersebut tampak datar dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Setajam tatapan predator.

"Ayo sayang, mari buka empengmu.." Naruto menjulurkan tangan, hendak mencabut empengan yang tengah di kenyot oleh Hanami. Seketika ia meringis. Balita jelita tersebut bergeming di tempatnya, bahkan enggan melepas empeng menyerupai bibir tersebut dari mulut mungilnya. "Eerrr, baiklah." Ia menyerah. Putrinya itu terlalu keras kepala, juga dingin. Tak seperti biasanya dia bersikap seperti ini. "Kau mengenyotnya seolah itu puting dada Ibumu." Ia tergelak sendiri. Dasar bodoh.

Ayah muda tersebut menyodorkan sesendok bubur di depan wajah bulat Hanami. Lihatlah, dia bahkan tak ada niat untuk membuang empeng tersebut. Bagaimana Naruto bisa menyuapinya? Naruto mendengus, namun tak menyerah memaksa Hanami untuk menerima suapan darinya. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi putri kesayangannya itu.

"Hana sayang, ayo buka mulutmu. Aaaaaa..."

 **PLANGG!**

Mangkuk berisi bubur manis tersebut mencium wajah tampan Naruto. Ia hanya bisa cengo dibalik mangkuk tersebut, sementara Hanami terlihat masih sama seperti tadi. Tak ada tawa gelak yang terdengar dari balita cantik tersebut, karena baginya ini sama sekali tak lucu. Salahkan saja Papa nya yang terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu di kantor, kantor dan kantor. Bayi juga bisa menuntut kurangnya kasih sayang dari seorang Ayah.

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa sambil meringis mendengar aduan dari sang Suami yang menceritakan kejadian tadi kepadanya. "Cup cup cup, sayang.." Ia mengelus-elus punggung lebar Naruto, membiarkan dia memeluk dirinya sambil menyembunyikam wajah dilekukan leher. "Mungkin Hana marah karena kau jarang di rumah, pulang bukan langsung menyayanginya malah mandi dulu."

Tak ada suara, namun Naruto malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap tubuh mungil Sakura. Ya ampun, putrinya itu dingin sekali. Kini Sakura terkekeh, memanjakan Naruto yang baru tadi di jahati oleh putri mereka. Toh, salah dia sendiri, siapa suruh jarang di rumah.

Rasakan sendiri akibatnya..

* * *

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
